Bracelet Chains
by YukinoAguria
Summary: Confusion. One word to describe it all. Teenage years are always confusing, especially for 6 girls and 6 boys...
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu POV**

"What is this?!" I arrive at school to see a giant bunch of girls lined up at my classroom door.

"Ehh... Dunno. Maybe ten hundred more confessions for you..." Gray answers.

"You're so lucky, Natsuuuu!" Loke groans, "You get so many girls surrounding you wherever you go!"

"I don't like any of them anyways." Natsu sighs, "This is so annoying!"

"You're so mean, Natsu-Sama!"

"But that's what I like about you, Natsu-Sama!"

"Awww... You're so cute, Natsu-Sama!"

"You're so hot, Natsu-sama..."

"Natsssuuuuuu-saaammmmaaaaa!"

"See what I mean?" Natsu points at the five girls who just started commenting.

"Ugh, I hate this too." Gray nods and points behind his back to a group of girls.

"Gray-saaammmaaa!"

"Kyaa! He just stripped!"

"Gray-Sama looks so cool!"

"Give some of them to meee! Waaaaaaaaa..." Loke whines.

"I'll be happy if you take all of 'em!" Natsu and Gray shout at him.

**Lucy POV**

I come to school and there are ten hundred boys lining up at my classroom door.

"Another... Bunch... Of these perverted boys?!" I sigh, "I'm sick of this!"

"Omg Lu-chan! We're going." Levy pulls me away from the scene.

"Where did Juvia go?" I ask as we go into the class. "She normally comes in early."

"Looks like Juvia finally went to confess to her cute little Gray-sama..." Levy sighs as she ties up her short, blue hair.

"Gray?! Seriously? Did she get attracted by his weird stripping habit?" I exclaim.

"Well... I guess she thinks Water and Ice match." The periwinkle library girl answers.

"Then why doesn't she choose Lyon?"

"I dunno, stop asking questions I don't know the answers to!"

"Where's the Student Council President?" I ask, "Where is everyone?!"

"Well... Pres went to see different schools to get ideas for our school, and Mirajane and Lisanna... Are... Eh...? WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Levy yells.

"Not here, here, here, here or here... Levy! You found anyone yet? Over." I speak into my walkie-talkie.

"Nope! Keep searching!" Levy answers. "Check in th-... The...the... Ca.. ... O.. Over..."

"Levy! Levy! Is there something wrong? Levy!" panicking, I make my way to Levy.

"Wh... Wha...t... What... Is wro..wrong wi..with...m..mee...?" Levy stutters as she feels her heart beat really fast as she stares at a boy with long hair... Cacheel... No, Gajeel, it was. Gajeel Redfox, also known as Iron Gajeel. She stumbles while trying to get up and reach for her walkie-talkie at the same time.

"I'm fine, Lu-chan! I'm fine! Over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu POV**

"Anyway, where did Gajeel go?" Gray asks.

"Gajeel? That guy? Um... The... Other... Dragon Slayer?" I answer.

"I dunno, Gajeel was here just a minute ago, then he wandered off to somewhere." Loke says.

"Hey guys, do you know which class this little fairy is from?" says a gruff voice.

"Gajeel!" I yell. "Where in the world were you?"

"Well, I was going for a walk-"

"PUT MEE DOOWWWNN!" shouts a girly voice. My eyes look down at a girl Gajeel is holding.

"Who the hell is she?" Gray mutters.

"Eh, well I found her-" Gajeel starts, talking matter-of-factly.

"You did NOT! The girl punches Gajeel's chin, "I just tripped over and you picked me up and brought me here! Put me down or I'll report to the Student Council President!"

"A friend of the School Council President, eh?" Gajeel drops her.

"Levy McGarden from class 2-C, am I wrong?" Loke politely asks the small girl, bobbing down to her height. Levy pouts, then says confidently, "Well I know all of your names, so I can report you guys to the Student Council President!" She points behind her. "Gajeel Redfox." She says, then points infront of her, "Loke, or Leo the Lion." Then she points to the shirtless boy right next to me. "Gray Fullbuster." Lastly, she points directly at... Me. "The well known Salamander-"

'Phew,' I think. 'That's just my nickname, not my full name.'

"Natsu Dragneel."

I run over to the wall the hide in a corner. The School Council President is soo scary!

**Levy POV**

I think I managed to lose it somehow, but I will never forget that strange feeling I had when I look up to see the iron dragon slayer staring right back at me, saying "You okay?" In a gruff voice.

- Ten minutes earlier -

At first I didn't know he was talking to me, so I looked around the room for the hurt fella, when I realised he was talking to me. I sat back down and felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Then the rough boy picked me up by my hair and brought me here.

"Why the hell are you here, Levy?" I hear a calm but irritated female voice.

"Erza-san!" I squeak with delight. Well, Gajeel," I point above me to the terrified dragon slayer, "brought me here for no special reason but to annoy me."

"I... It's... The.. SCHOOL COUNCIL PRES! RUUNN!" Natsu screams, running down the corridor. Gray and Loke desperately run after him, with Gajeel shaking and bowing his head a full 90°, muttering "Whatever you want, Ma'am!"

I laugh at the scene before me, watching the terribly rough dragon slayer who was pulling me along the floor with my hair, right there, shaking in fear.

"Thank you, Erza-san!" I say as politely as I could. "Erza... San...?" I turn around to face Natsu, Gray and Loke trembling infront of Erza in her Fire Empress Armour. I giggle once again.

**Lucy POV**

"Where. The. Hell. Is. She?!" I scream in frustration.

"Keep trying... Continue looking... We'll find her soon..." Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss try to calm me down.

"You two! Keep looking!" I snap at them.

**Gajeel POV**

Even while trembling in fear.

Even while doing class work.

Even while playing games.

Even while hanging out with my friends.

Even while eating iron.

She keeps getting in my mind.

I've tried all sorts of things to help her get out of my brain, but she keeps on coming back.

There are things I don't understand.

Feelings I don't understand.

Questions I don't understand.

Answers I don't understand.

Girls I don't understand.

Especially one particular, stubborn, blue-haired bookworm.

_There will be more Lejeel and Gruvia in the next chapter! Look forward to it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jellal POV

Today there's a substitute teacher, and things are getting really confusing.

"Yes, you, the one with the blue hair and red tattoo." The teacher points at Siegrain.

"Me?" Mystogan asks.

"No, BAKA! She means me!" Siegrain yells.

The teacher sighs. "The OTHER one."

"Me?!" I ask.

"But she pointed at me!" Siegrain groans in frustration. "There are five different classes, how the hell did all three of us end up in the same class!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Mystogan shouts back.

"Guys, shut up." I groan.

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?!" Doranbolt yells at the door.

"Student Council President!" Answers an annoyed female voice.

"Dammit! It's the Pres!" Siegrain yells.

"I can hear you, Sieg!"

A scarlet-haired girl comes into the room. I tilt my head side to side out of frustration. I KNOW I've seen that face somewhere before.

"What's all the ruckus about?! I could hear you from downstairs!"

Mystogan points at the teacher.

The president looked to the front at the substitute teacher, which made it more difficult to lean over and read her name badge. I could make out the last letter though.

A.

"A substitute, hey?" she turns around briefly enough for me to see that there are four letters, and the first letter.

E.

E.

E.

Elfman, no.

No way.

Evergreen, no.

Four letters..

E-A.

Ella?

No...

She turns around to face the door.

Erza.

She notices me, and points at me. "Jellal Ferandes. Meet me at my office at recess." Then she walks out.

It all comes back to me.

The Tower of Heaven Academy.

Erza Scarlet.

Natsu Dragneel.

Millianna, Simon, everyone.

Juvia POV

I push through crowds of girls surrounding the Salamander. I can't seem to find Gray-sama anywhere. I notice a white-haired boy gazing at me, and at first I ignore him. As time passes, the urge of wanting to ask him about Gray-sama builds up, and finally I push my way through to him. Just when I have reached him, I trip over my foot and fall. Someone catches me. It's the white haired boy. He sits me down on a bench and says that his name is Lyon. He asks for my name. "J.. Juvia. Juvia wants to know... Does Lyon know who Gray-sama is?"

"Gray? Gray Fullbuster?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I know him. We were taught magic by the same teacher.

"Oh! What magic does Gray-sama use?" I ask.

Lyon smiles, then puts both of his hands together, like in a clapping position. Then he lifts up the top hand to reveal the thing that is in his hand.

A heart.

"Is this ice?" I ask, taking the heart. "It doesn't melt!"

"Pfft!" Lyon laughs. "Does your water evaporate so quickly in hot days?" He asks. "It's creation magic, not even the Salamander can make all of his ice melt."

"J... Juvia's body can turn into water." I make my arm into water and make it say LYON, then JUVIA. Lyon blushes a bit, then changes his expression when I make my arm say JUVIA WANTS TO KNOW WHERE GRAY-SAMA IS.

"He's right there." Lyon points infront of me. My cheeks flush red of embarrassment, but then I say thanks to Lyon, who had already made an ice heart keyring with the initials J. L. And L. V. engraved on it. I blush and recieve it, but by then I had already decided that I would change the L. V. to a G. F.

More GaLe next time!


End file.
